Scars Extended
by XthirteenX
Summary: The extended version of Scars. This time Jasper and Emmett meet a very interesting person. A hobo, named Bob, who has a pink backpack! Just sweet brotherly love!


_Hey peoples as promised this is the extended version of my story Scars. I know it is a little late but I couldn't think of a way to end it but I did my best so I hope you will like it!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Bob and I hardly own him he is based off of a hobo I saw in the park by my school._

For the eighth time that day Jasper sighed as he walked to his first class at Forks High School. He silently walked into his Algebra class with Mr. Fields and took the seat his teacher had assigned him to. The teacher went on and on about what the class would be doing over the semester stuff that Jasper had been taught many times before. The bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class upset that he hadn't finished going over the material. Jasper quickly walked to his next class trying not to think about how easily he could kill all the humans as they rushed around him rushing to find their next class. He had history next with Rosalie his 'twin' the teacher kindly sat them next to each other. History was simple but the humans seemed to have trouble keeping up as the teacher erased the board every five minutes. They would be studying the Civil War in the second semester much to Jasper's pleasure. The thought of seeing pictures of his old comrades made him excited yet sad to know that they were dead. After Science the Cullen's all had lunch. The pushed the food around their trays not talking. Edward was staring at the new girl Isabella Swan while Alice stiffened and her eyes glazed over, Jasper immediately placed his hand on top of hers. Edward's eyes widened before softening as Alice slowly came out of the trance.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked concerned, staring into her light gold eyes.

"It's nothing." she whispered standing up. She kissed his cheek as she left to dump her tray before walking briskly out of the cafeteria with grace not even a ballet dancer could achieve. The rest of the Cullen's and the Hale's left the cafeteria after a few moments of calm silence. Jasper headed to Language Arts holding his breath the whole way to the class. He sat silently and waited for the bell to ring and get him out of the stuffy room and away from the smell of the sweet irresistible blood. After what felt like hours the teacher dismissed them and Jasper rushed out of the room quickly. He headed to PE, one of the many classes that he had with Emmett.

Jasper reluctantly walked into the boys changing room and pulled out his PE clothes. Emmett walked in and clapped Jasper on the back lightly so that it wouldn't be as loud as it normally would. Slowly and reluctantly he pulled off his shirt. From behind Jasper he could feel the curiosity spike and heard one student stumble forward as his friends pushed him. Emmett watched this with curiosity. Jasper raised an eyebrow as the boy stuttered trying to find the right words. His name was... Tim? Tom? Bob? Then it clicked in Emmett's mind, Robert. To bad he kind of liked the name Bob.

"Um well we were all just um wondering uh... how you got all those scars...?" Robert asked nervously. Jasper stared at the floor remembering how each scar felt when he got it and how he was used for someone else's own personal gain. His mind was blurred as he remembered how the blood of a human tasted ,so sweet, it made his mouth fill with venom and he could hear the heartbeat of every student in the room he could feel the blood pulsing in their veins how easily he could kill them how fast he could drain their bodies. Then he thought about Alice how upset and sad she would be but would never blame him, how worried Esme would be and how accepting she would still be of him. The thought drained his mouth of the venom and he began to shake so gently that no human could see ,if he was human he would be crying, but Emmett could. Emmett laid a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"He doesn't like to talk about it." Emmett said dismissing the conversation protectively stepping in-front of Jasper blocking him from view. The boy nodded quickly and rushed back to has eager friends and went into a complete description of how the conversation went exaggerating extremely as expected. Emmett gently shook Jasper's shoulder to get his attention. Jasper blinked quickly and shook as he looked up to glance at Emmett who smiled reassuringly at him. He smiled back timidly. They both changed quickly and headed out of the changing room side by side.

"Hey Em?" he started timidly.

"Yea Jazz?" he asked waiting calmly.

"Thanks." Jasper whispered to low for humans to hear.

"No prob little bro." Emmett's smile widened as he waited for Jasper's reaction.

"Hey am so much older then you! I was 18 way more times then a human could count before you were even born!" Jasper declared stubbornly.

"So what I was 19 when I was turned so physically I'm older." Emmett shot back.

"Yea with the attention span of a two year old." Jasper muttered.

"Hah you admit I am ... oh look a hobo! He has a pink backpack! Jazz do you see Mr. Hobo? I want to go say hi! Hi Mr. Hobo!!!" Emmett waved frantically from the edge of the PE field since their was no fence. If their was one Emmett would be pressed up against them in his attempt to get the bum's attention. The man turned to face the two and smiled widely showing off yellow teeth that were rotting away. He gestured for them to come closer.

"Jazz! Mr. Hobo wants to meet us lets go!" Emmett shouted while dragging Jasper across the small area that separated the school from the hobo.

"Hi there! My name is Emmett and this is my brother Jasper!" Emmett told the man excitedly.

"My name is Bob. It's very nice to meet you. Hey loan a man a few bucks?" the hobo ,Bob, asked them. Emmett smiled and reached into his pocket to find that Rosalie had taken his money earlier that day.

"Jazz give Mr. Hobo some money Rosie took mine!" Emmett whined. Jasper sighed reaching into his pocket and retrieving a stack of bills. Bob's eyes widened at the sight and tried to punch Jasper in order to steal the money. Jasper stopped his fist mid-punch.

"If you don't want to break your hand then I suggest that you don't try that." Jasper told him. The man tried again and Jasper did nothing to stop him. Both vampires heard the sickening crack of bones in his hand. Bob screamed loudly in pain and Jasper flinched slightly at the pain he felt mixed with the curiosity of the students.

"Told you." Jasper told him leaving enough money for Bob to get medical attention before heading back to school with Emmett at his side.

"See Jazz I got your back." Emmett smiled widely draping an arm across Jasper's shoulders.

"You did nothing to help me and you were the one who wanted to meet 'Mr. Hobo'" Jasper accused shrugging Emmett's arm off.

"You know you love me." Emmett joked.

"Yeah, keep thinking that." Jasper muttered walking faster to get ahead of Emmett.

"Okay I will ...wait what?" Emmett asked trying to catch up to Jasper.

"Where have you been?" the PE teacher asked glaring at the two.

"Well Jasper here was having a little breakdown so we were just staying out of the way until it passed." Emmett smirked. Jasper sighed in annoyance realizing he would have to go along with the plan.

"A breakdown?" the teacher asked suspiciously.

"Yea remember how Carlisle told the teachers about how Jasper's parents were... not so nice? Yeah well sometimes certain things can bring back the memories and he kind of just goes into shock." Emmett continued enjoying that more then he should have.

"Fine I wont count you tardy. Mr. Hale will you be alright to do PE or would you like to sit out today?" the teacher asked.

"I'm fine now so I'll just do it." Jasper told him glaring at Emmett. Meanwhile Robert and his friends were feeling really guilty thinking it was them that had done that to Jasper.

"Hey Jasper, I think Bob had a muffin." Emmett informed him.

"Why do you think that?" Jasper asked slightly confused.

"I thought Bella might want it." Emmett smiled pulling a double chocolate muffin out of nowhere and holding it in-front of Jasper's face.

"When did you take that?" Jasper sighed.

"When Bob tried to punch you the first time." Emmett smiled proud of himself.

_Later That Day_

"Bella! Bella! Bella I got a present for you!" Emmett smiled jumping up and down like a child on Christmas morning.

"Please Emmett I don't want you to spend any money on me." Bella whined.

"I didn't!" Emmett handed her the muffin proudly.

"Thanks Emmett?" she smiled a bit confused and hugged him. He picked her up and spun her around happily.

"Jasper, Emmett do I want to know why one of my patents had a broken hand and said that it was your fault?" Carlisle asked from the doorway.

"Shit."

_Flamers are not accepted and will be sent back with a flamethrower so beware!!!_

_Thanx for reading the whole thing! Reviews are more then welcome i encourage them!_

_The next Twilight story i will put up will probably be a Edward and Jasper pairing so look forward to it!_

_You know that you want to push the pretty review button so push it me and the voices wont tell.  
_


End file.
